Semua bermula dari Yuppi
by Hibari Misaki Cavallone
Summary: Gak pintar bikin summary dan bingung mau kasih judul nya apa tapi selamat menikmati :D / Warning : Sedikit OOC, OC, Banyak Typo dan AU / Pairing : Aomine x Oc / Romace (mungkin) Humor (mungkin) Drama (mungkin).


**Semua bermula dari Yuppi**

**Disclaimer : Ini KnB Anime, Manga dan Originaly punya Todatoshi Fujumaki-Sensei semua~ssu / Misakicchi cuma pinjem Chara doank kok~ssu**

**Warning : Sedikit OOC, OC dan AU**

**Pairing : Aomine x Oc**

**Gak pintar bikin summary dan bingung mau kasih judul nya apa tapi selamat menikmati :D**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Ye . . . .Liburan ke Kyoto". Teriak Arisa kegirangan.  
"Eh kamu kenapa?biasa aja kali,baru pertama kali ke Kyoto kan?". Ucap Misaki  
"Ehh. .Terserah aku donk. .yang pasti aku mau motret". Ucap Arisa  
Misaki hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Arisa yang kaya bocah banget—Author di tendang—

Tiba air port Kyoto, Arisa langsung membeli softdrink, karena dia kehausan sambil berjalan di koridor tiba-tiba datang dari arah berlawanan 6 cowo yang tampan di gerumuni cewe-cewe.

"Riri. . .kita kesana liat yuk"Kata Misaki menarik tangan Arisa.  
"Aduh. . .aku males mending kita ke apartemen aja…aku mau baring"Rengek Arisa.  
"Ehh ayo…aku mau liat Ryouta-kun"Melas Misaki.  
"Yare yare kamu aja, aku ke apartemen dulu ya"Melas Arisa ikut-ikutan.  
"Ehhh ayuk"Paksa Misaki dan menarik paksa tangan Arisa **"BRUK"** hingga gak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan softdring nya tumbah dan mengenai seseorang yang dia tabrak tadi.

"Oops sumimasen"Kata Arisa sambil membungkuk kan badannya.

Dia adalah Aomine Daiki seseorang yang memiliki kulit yang tan dan maskulin dan memiliki rambut biru tua dan sambil memejamkan matanya karena softdring yang di pegang Arisa tumpah tepat ke wajah—ehem—ganteng—Aomine. Arisa mengambil tisu dan berusaha membersihkan wajah Aomine.

"Aaarrrggghhh…Tomatte! Kamu kira aku wastafel apa?"Bentak Aomine marah.  
"Sumimasen…aku bener-bener gak sengaja"Kata Arisa.  
"Enak bener kamu ya..kalo semua urusan bisa selesai hanya dengan maaf. .terus apa gunanya hukum dan polisi?"Bentak Aomine.  
"tapi kan gak parah dan ngapain pake polisi"Kata Arisa sok telmi.  
"uh. . ."Geram Aomine.  
"udah lah Aominecchi lagian dia gak sengajakan"Kata Kise.  
"Iya Aomine-kun maafin temen aku"Tambah Misaki.  
"Eh kamu siapa…jangan ikut campur deh"Bentak Aomine.  
"Tomatte…kamu jangan bentak temen aku donk, kamu gak puas apa?aku udah minta maaf, tapi apa?gak kamu hargain dan satu kamu emang bukan wastefal tapi sumur"Kata Arisa marah dan langsung menarik tangan Misaki menjauhi mereka.

Aomine hanya mematung + cengong.

"Akhirnya nyampe juga di apartemen"Kata Arisa dan merebahkan badannya.  
"Iya. .enak banget"Tambah Misaki.  
"Ehh Misa gomen ne. .gara-gara aku berantem sama si Ahomine kamu gak jadi nyapa kise"Kata Arisa menyesal.  
"udah lah Riri. . .Daijoubu aku juga gak terima atas perlakuan Aomine-kun ke kamu"Kata Misaki.  
"Arigatou Misaki…you're my best friend"Kata Arisa sambil memeluk Misaki dan dibalas pelukan oleh Misaki.

Para KiseDai pun sampai Apartemen dan kekamar mereka. Kise dan Aomine langsung berbaring lemes sedangkan Murasakibara langsung memakan sanck nya dan Akashi, Kuroko dan Midorima duduk di sofa.

"Eh Kise kamu kenal sama 2 cewe tadi?"Tanya Midorima yang kepo.  
"kalo Misakicchi aku kenal~ssu, dia anaknya temen Okaa-san tapi yang bertengkar sama Aominecchi kaya nya Arisa si fotografer sahabatnya Misakicchi~ssu"Jawab Kise.  
"pppffttt lucu banget tadi "Kata Midorima sambil menahan tawanya.  
"Apanya yang lucu…cewe kaya gitu gak menarik banget"Katar Aomine.  
"Tapi seru loh Aominecchi…Aku kaya nonton drama opera aja~ssu"Kata Kise yang membuat para KiseDai nahan tawa.  
"Ahhh terserah"Kata Aomine kesal dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan.  
"Eh Daiki…kamu mau kemana?"Tanya Akashi.  
"Jalan-jalan keluar cari angin…Bosan disini terus"Kata Aomine yang langsung berlari keluar Apartemen dan ia berjalan-jalan sekitar pantai.

Aomine melepaskan sepatu, melipat celananya dan berjalan di bibir pantai sesekali ombak mengenai telapak kaki nya ya yang membuat Aomine merasa sangat tenang.  
Tanpa sepengetahuan Aomine di lain tempat Arisa sedang memotret pemandangan di pantai karena pemandangannya WoW banget. Arisa tidak melihat sekelilingnya dia terlalu fokus ke objeknya.  
Arisa mundur beberapa langkah dan Aomine melangkah maju tanpa memandang kedepannya dia asik terpesona dengan keindahan pantai dan tiba-tiba.  
**"Brukkk. . . ."**

"Huuuwaaaa"Teriak Arisa dan dia terhempas kepasir pantai karena belakang kakinya kesandung kayu.  
"Ittai...kakiku sakit…Ehh untung kameranya baik-baik ya"Kata Arisa masih dalam posisi terduduk, air yang terbawa ombak membuat celananya basah.  
"Iya kamera kamu baik tapi aku yang sakit"Kata seseorang yang membuat Arisa celingak celinguk.  
"Eh aku denger suara seseorang siapa ya?"Kata Arisa heran.  
"Aku di bawah kamu enak banget kamu dudukin aku"Kata orang itu.

Arisa memalingkan pandangnya kebelakang dan ternyata ada Aomine yang kakinya tidak sengaja di dudukin oleh Arisa.

"Ehh Sumimasen aku gak sengaja"Kata Arisa sambil membungkuk kan badan nya.

Aomine bangkit dan menekan pinggangnya dan menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara.

"Sumimasen sumimasen"Kata Arisa yang terus membungkuk kan badan nya.  
"Maaf maaf…kamu udah salah sama aku 2x…mau kamu apa sih sebenarnya?"Tanya Aomine.  
"mau aku?gak ada kamu sendiri?"Kata Arisa tanya balik.  
"Aku?ogah mandang wajah jelek kamu yang gak menarik apalagi dada kamu Cuma C Cup"Timpal Aomine kesel dan bergegas ninggalin Arisa. Arisa langsung cengong apa yang dia dengar barusan dan wajah nya sedikit memerah.

"Ihhh dasar HENTAIII. . .gara-gara kau ranting kaki aku mengenai kau, jatoh kan aku"Gerutu Arisa sambil menendang ranting tersebut.

"Riri habis dari mana?"Tanya Misaki saat Arisa memasuki kamar.  
"Habis jalan di pantai…huh sial banget aku ketemu Ahomine lagi"Curhat Arisa sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.  
"Wah…seru donk, ada Ryouta-kun?"Tanya Misaki antusias.  
"sayangnya gak ada"Kata Arisa.  
"Yah…eh Riri kamu mau ngemil gak?"Tanya Misaki.  
"Apa cemilan kamu?coklat?"Tanya Arisa si ratu coklat.  
"gak…aku coba makan Yuppi nihh"Kata Misaki.  
"What Yuppi…ih gak guna banget, apa tuh Yuppi, ngabisin kantong aja"Kata Arisa.  
"Yuppi itu semacam permen dan Aomine-kun paling suka makan Yuppi"Jelas Misaki.  
"Ah aku gak tertarik…apa lagi Ahominenya…males aku"Kata Arisa yang sedikit kesal.  
"Ya udah…aku yang habisin"Kata Misaki.

Aomine sampai di kamar apartemen mereka, dia langsung duduk dengan wajah di tekuk(?).

"Mine-chin…wajah kamu gak enak banget?"Tanya Murasakibara yang lagi makan Maibou nya.  
"Aku abis ketemu nenek sihir"Kata Aomine yang masih kesal dengan Arisa.  
"Nenek sihir?"Tanya para KiseDai cengong—kecuali AkaKuro—  
"Itu cewe yang numpahin softdrinknya kemuka aku waktu itu"Kata Aomine.  
"Wah wah wah…jodoh tuh"Ledek KiseDai kecuali Kuroko yang masih memasang wajah datarnya sedangkan Akashi hanya menyeringai.  
"Ah…kalian semua gak asyik…terserah deh"Kata Aomine ngambek dan dia keluar kamar dengan membawa sekotak Yuppinya.  
"Eh..aku punya ide"Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai yang lain langsung merinding disko.

"Apa Akashi-kun?"Kata Kuroko yang kepo.

"Kan Daiki belum punya cewe terus biasanya dia cuek karena dia selalu memikirkan Yuppi nya dan majalah Mai-chan nya, baru kali ini dengar dia cerewet gara-gara cewe, gimana kalo kita comblangin Daiki sama cewe itu"Saran Akashi.

"Betul Akashi, aku setuju sekali, tapi gimana caranya?"Tanya Midorima.  
"Hhhmmm ini tugas Ryouta"Kata Akashi dengan nada merintah.  
"kok aku~ssu?kan Midorimacchi atau Kurokocchi ada kenapa harus aku~ssu"Tanya Kise menolak.  
"Karena kamu kenal dengan Misaki dan cewe itu sahabat Misaki jadi kamu dan Misaki harus menyomblangi Daiki dengan cewe itu…jangan menolak perintah ku"Perintah Akashi sambil mengacungkan gunting nya.  
"Oh oke~ssu"Kata Kise ketakutan.  
Akhirnya Akashi memberi ide kepada Kise dan akhirnya Kise dan yang lainnya menganggukan kepalanya yang tanda mengerti.

"Semua setuju"Tanya Akashi.  
"Setuju/ssu/nanodayo"Jawab mereka serempak.

***  
Keesokan Hari

ting tong ting tong

"Riri…Bukain pintu donk"Kata Misaki yang masih dandan.  
"Iya iya"Arisa pun menghampiri pintu dan dibukanya.  
"Ohayou…kalian berdua sudah siap~ssu?"Tanya Kise udah rapih dengan kaos putih+celana jeans selutut sementara Aomine yang memakai kaos lengan pnjang coklat dan celana jean selutut, bersikap cuek dengan mengotak-atik Handphone nya.

"Jadi..kita jalan sama kalian berdua"Tanya Arisa ragu.  
"Iya..Misakicchi mana~ssu?"Tanya Kise.  
"Lagi dandan..bentar lagi kok"Jawab Arisa.  
"Arisacchi gak dandan~ssu?"Tanya Kise dengan melihat Arisa dari atas sampai bawah kenapa gak, Arisa hanya mengunakan kaos oblong gede kuning dan celana setengah paha putih.  
"Gak..aku udah dandan"Kata Arisa dengan santai.  
"Kaya gini aja~ssu"Tanya Kise meyakinkan.  
"Iya lah Kise….nenek sihir kaya dia gak mungkin pake dress…bisa kesandung nanti"Ejek Aomine tiba-tiba nongol—kaya kuroko aja—  
"Mau aku pake dress,piama,baju astronot,suka-suka aku donk…masalah banget buat kamu"Kata Arisa yang mulai kesal.  
"Tapi yang aku katakan tuh kenyataan lihat donk teman kamu 100% aku percaya dia cewe gak kaya kamu meragukan dan apa lagi dada kamu Cuma C cup dan temen kamu E cup"Kata Aomine yang asal ngomong. Arisa udah memerah sampai ke telinga yang artinya dia marah karena di ejek oleh si Eromine.  
"Apa katamu Mesum jangan asal ngomong donk"Kata Arisa.  
"Aku gak asal kalo kamu gak bohong buktikan"Tantang Aomine dan Aomine pun berjalan menyusul Kise dan Misaki yang mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua karena bete melihat mereka berdua bertengkar.  
"Ehh tungguin aku"Kata Arisa sambil berlari menyusul mereka bertiga.

Mereka pun berangkat ke dermaga, kebun jeruk dan pantai…Arisa dan Aomine berjalan sejajar tapi gak saling nyapa dan di suatu tepi pantai terdapat batu-batu besar.

"WoW. . .bagus banget"gumam Arisa sambil memotret posisi objek yang tepat.  
"Dasar norak"guman Aomine namun Arisa mengibaskannya dan mulai naik ketumpukan batu besar.  
"Ahomine..kamu tetap di situ"Kata Arisa dan membuat Aomine berhenti melangkah.  
"Nande?"Tanya Aomine risih.

Jeprettt

Satu gambar Aomine telah di ambil.

"Ehh apa yang kamu lakukan?hapus gak enak aja kamu fotoin aku tanpa izin"Kata Aomine kesal.  
"Jangan Ahomine gomen ne..lagian kamu gak bagus di foto"Kata Arisa yang membuat Aomine semakin marah.  
"Ehh kesiniin gak kameranya"Kata Aomine yang langsung mengejar Arisa dan Arisa berlari tunggang langgang namun Aomine masih tetap mengejarnya, namun tiba-tiba kaki Aomine kesandung batu.

**"Brukkk. . . ."**

"Aargh…Ittai ittai…kaki sama kepala aku sakit"gumam Aomine, melihat Aomine kesakitan Arisa pun menghampirinya.  
"Ahomine Daijoubu…kaki dan kepala kamu sakit?"Tanya Arisa yang sedikit panik, namun tiba-tiba Aomine meraih kamera dari tangan Arisa dan. . .

"Ahomine...kembaliin kamera aku"Teriak Arisa, namun Aomine hanya mengejeknya.  
"Wlekk...ambil aja sendiri Wlekk"Ledek Aomine sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"Awas kamu..."Kata Arisa pun berlari dengan tegas mengejar Aomine. Aomine terus berlari di sepanjang pantai dan saat merasa aman dia pun istirahat dan mengambil beberapa Yuppi di kantongnya.  
"Nah ketangkep Kamu sini"Kata Arisa ngos-ngosan dan duduk di samping Aomine dan mengambil kameranya.  
"Kamu curang..gak asyik banget"Gerutu Arisa sementara Aomine masih asyik dengan Yuppi nya.  
"Wah...gula jeli"Teriak Arisa dan menyambar Yuppi di tangan Aomine dan Arisa tidak tau kalau itu Yuppi yang paling dia benci.  
"Eh kamu enak ya nyerobot punya orang"Omel Aomine.  
"Itu pembalasan buat kamu, sini gula jeli nya"Kata Arisa dan memasukan beberapa Yuppi kedalam mulutnya.  
"Ih...nyebelin banget itu Yup.."Perkataan Aomine terpotong karena Arisa tiba-tiba berteriak panik.  
"Ya Ampun Ahomine..Kaki kamu beneran berdarah"Kata Arisa yang langsung mengambil kapas dan plaster dari dalam tasnya.  
"Ittai ittai ittai"Guman Aomine.  
"Udah gak usah cengeng deh tahan donk jadi cowo"Kata Arisa cuek.  
"Hahahaha...plaster apaan nih, gambar kamu sendiri, bukan sembuh malah tambah sakit aku"Kata Aomine yang sedikit nada mengejek.  
"Alah..jangan berisik deh kamu..nih 2 lagi..habis mandi kamu pake lagi yang baru supaya gak infeksi"Guman Arisa sambil memberikan 2 plaster ke Aomine.  
"Tenyata kamu perhatian juga ya sama aku...meski kamu kaya singa ngamuk"Kata Aomine dan entah kenapa Arisa tiba-tiba blushin.  
"A..a..aku perhatian sama kamu...gak penting banget..i..i..itu sebagai imbalan foto kamu ngerti"Kata Arisa tiba-tiba jadi gagap dan meninggalkan Aomine. Aomine langsung menyusul di belakangnya.

"Misaki…Kise...kalian berdua kemana aja sih, masa ninggalin aku sama Ahomine Dakian"Kata Arisa yang langsung dapat tatapan kesal dari Aomine.

"Jangan panggil begitu" Kata Aomine kesal tapi Arisa cuek aja.  
"Gomen ne tadi aku jala sama Ryouta-kun"Jawab Misaki.  
"Iya Kise…kalian asyik pacaran, kalian gak tahu aku hampir mati gara-gara itu singa"Kata Aomine sinis.

Perdebatan terjadi hingga akhirnya mereka kembali kekamarnya masing-masing. Arisa langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan melihat hasil potretnya sementara Misaki tersenyum gaje.

"Misa...Daijoubu?"Tanya Arisa.  
"Aku lagi sakit nih"Jawab Misaki.  
"Yare yare sakit jiwa, otak kamu sih amesia gara-gara jatuh di hati Kise"Kata Arisa  
"Bukan cuma aku aja koh yang jatuh tapi Ryouta juga"Kata Misaki yang senyumannya semakin lebar.  
"Maksud kamu?"Tanya Arisa.  
"Aku jadian sama dia"Kata Misaki yang membuat Arisa terkejut.  
"Kamu serius?"Tanya Arisa dan dibalas oleh anggukan kepala Misaki dan Arisa memeluk sahabatnya itu karena senang. "Teheee jangan lupa PJ ya"Kata Arisa.

Keesokan Harinya

Foto yang di hasilkan Arisa telah tercetak hasilnya sangat sempurna namun ada yang membuat Arisa terpaku menatap gambar Aomine dan tiba-tiba dia jadi DOKI DOKI karena dia terpesona oleh wajah si Aomine.

"Aduh...aku gila kali, gak gak gak…mana mungkin aku suka"Kata Arisa mencoba menghentikan pikirannya tentang Aomine namun kesekian kalinya Aomine masuk dalam hatinya.

"Mending aku makan Gula jelly"Kata Arisa yang langsung mencari Yuppi punya Misaki.  
"Arisa…kamu makan apa?"Tanya Misaki.  
"Aku minta gula jelly kamu dikit"Kata Arisa sambil makan Yuppi Misaki.  
"Gula Jelly...oh Yuppi maksud kamu?"Tanya Misaki.  
"What Yuppi, aku kan udah bilang, aku benci Yuppi, gak mungkin lah aku makan Yuppi"Kata Arisa yang langsung menghentikan aktifitas makin Yuppi.  
"Emang kamu tahu betuk Yuppi itu gmana?"Tanya Misaki.  
"aku gak mau tahu, yang pasti gara-gara Yuppi, keponakan tante aku meninggal karena ketabrak ojek waktu mau beli Yuppi"Terang Arisa.  
"Tapi kamu suka gula jelly kan?"Tanya Misaki dengan nada ngejek.  
"URUSAI"Kata Arisa suadah kesal.

"Oh ya nanti malam ada festival nanti kamu temenin aku kesana ya"Kata Misaki dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Arisa.

Malam itu Misaki dan Arisa pergi ketempat festival, festival itu memang di langsungkan setiap minggu di Kyoto, Arisa memakai bjau kaos panjang coklat dengan jeans panjang warna coklat membuat kulitnya yang putih terlihat bersinar, sementara Misaki memakai dres selutut berwarna pink.

"Konbanwa…"Sapa Kise.  
"Eh Ryouta-kun"Kata Misaki tersipu malu, sementara Arisa sibuk memotret pertunjukan tari di depan mereka.

Para KiseDai + Misaki menjauhi Aomine yang dari tadi mengamati Arisa yang asik sendiri, saat kembali dia hanya mendapati Aomine di sana.

"Eh Misaki mana?"Tanya Arisa ke Aomine.  
"Mana aku tahu..jalan sama Kise kali"Kata Aomine tanpa menoleh ke arah Arisa.  
"Temen-temen kamu yang lain kemana?"Tanya Arisa lagi.  
"Mana aku tahu..kelaut kali"Jawab Aomine asal.  
"Buset dah kamu gak enak banget"Omel Arisa kesel.  
"Makanya jangan cerewet, nyesel aku suka sama kamu"Kata Aomine keceplosan dan menutup mulutnya.  
"Ma ma maksud aku. .suka suka"Kata Aomine gagap yang mukanya memerah.  
"Udah deh…kamu gak usah muna, suka sama aku wajar kan aku cewe kan gak mungkin loe suka sama si Kise berarti kamu gak normal"Jawab Arisa asal dan gak peka.  
"Tapi aku beneran suka sama kamu Ri"Kata Aomine yang tiba-tiba jadi serius.  
"Gomen ne...aku balik ke apartemen ya"Kata Arisa bergegas ke apartemen nya.

***  
Keesokan Harinya

"Daiki kamu kenapa ngelamun?"Tanya Akashi  
"Iya…dari tadi malam kamu ngelamun terus"Timpal Midorima  
"Aomine-kun berantem dengan Arisa-san?"Tanya Kuroko.  
"Kalo aku berantem itu mah biasa, tapi kali ini aku jatuh cinta sama dia"Jawab Aomine.  
"Wah...Benci jadi Cinta~ssu"Goda Kise  
"Mine-chin udah nyatain cinta?"Tanya Murasakibara  
"Udah..tapi dia gak peka"Jawab Aomine  
"Kamu terus berusaha~ssu"Kata Kise menyemangati Aomine.

tok tok tok

"Chotto Matte"Kata Arisa dan membuka pintu, betapa kagetnya ternyata Aomine yang mengunjunginya.

"Kamu ikut aku"Kata Aomine sambil menarik tangan Arisa, padahal Arisa hanya mengenakan kemeja putih ukuran besar hingga ke pahanya tanpa celana, Aomine menarik tangan Arisa kebatu tempat mereka kejar-kajaran waktu itu.

"Aomine…kamu kenapa ngajak aku kesini, aku kan baru bangun, belum pake" **"Cup" **perkataan Arisa terpotong karena Aomine mencium bibirnya dan membuat Arisa terdiam.

"Arisa...Aisiteru…mau kau jadi pacar aku?"Pintanya.  
"Aku gak suka Yuppi tapi aku cinta kamu"Kata Arisa sambil tersenyum tulus + manis

Aomine merangkul Arisa dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum dan 1 yang kalian harus tahu sebenarnya Yuppi dan Gula Jelly sama bentuk dan rasa.

The END

* * *

Akhirnya beres juga~ssu…Gomen ne gak nyambung dan banyak typo~ssu…mudah-mudah para readers suka~ssu…Misakicchi minta review Minnacchi


End file.
